


Friend

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The settler who changed Halcyon had started with a friend, and missed him every day.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished the game today, and I'm kinda sad at his end credit :(  
I didn't add my characters name because it's really silly.  
Also, I wish he could be added to your crew.

Halcyon was growing, the land slowly expanding with each passing day. The Board was gone, the memory of an era that further faded with each passing day. Emerald Vale, its corporate town now nothing more than scrap, was a special place. Not just for anyone, however, just for one certain settler. A lifetime ago one single soul was saved from the Hope. This single soul had gone on to tear down the Board, to give life back to her fellow settlers from years gone by. This settler visited Emerald Vale often, making her way up a worn path to a small clearing. Two graves were in this clearing, one to a captain who lived on in a ship that was used by the settler.

The other belonged to Phineas Wells.

His grave was simple yet ornate, carefully kept clean and free of destruction. The settler made sure of such, having grown so close to the scientist during their work to start paving the path to Halcyon’s future. He had been there to help her through the trauma, while she had comforted his nightmares of past failures. He had taken to her as an eccentric grandfather, so proud of her accomplishments with their colony. Even near the end, he continued to push her, praising her skill and aptitude until the end. 

He was visited until finally, her time came. The settler had grown old, happy that Halcyon had grown, and would continue to grow and prosper. She traveled to Emerald Vale one final time, saying a final goodbye to her ship. The computer powered down as a SAM unit helped guide the settler down her familiar path. Two graves had turned to seven over the years, the unit finding a grassy spot before powering down itself.

Ever so slowly the settler touched every gravestone, before sitting down beside Phineas’s grave with a tired smile. The settler, the savior of Halcyon, was buried a few days later beside her friend. Hundreds of people gathered for the burial, all having been touched by her generosity over the many years she had resided.

She was finally at peace, back with her crew to travel ever onwards into the unknown, and finally with her friend by her side.


End file.
